Sueño Londinense
by Miss Cerezo
Summary: Pasan cosas extrañas cuando haces llorar a tu novia. Mucho más si esta tiene magia. OS.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. La trama y la utilización de personajes originales son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión. Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter tampoco es mío. Jamás podría comparar mi escritura carente de todo sentido con una de las obras maestras de J.K. Rowling. Jamás._

* * *

_Esta historia está dedicada a Srta. Frutilla, Moderadora Suprema de la Comunidad Sakuriana, como regalo a la 'Amiga Secreta', no tan secreta._

_Negrita, sé que me demoré bastante en entregarla y ni siquiera fue dentro del plazo, pero lo hice con cariño para ti. Puede que no sea una historia tan buena, pero la hice con todo el corazón. Te quiero. _

* * *

**Sueño londinense**

Syaoran Li presionaba levemente el puente de su nariz, intentando calmar sus revoluciones. Ese día no estaba siendo particularmente fácil para él, y mucho menos, desde que su novia se empeñaba en hacer un encantamiento que vieron en una película, durante esa misma tarde.

Syaoran y Sakura llevaban seis largos años de novios, y decir que eran largos, era por el hecho de que, al vivir ella en Japón y él en China, se les hacía complicado pasar más de un par de meses al año juntos, y casi nunca eran completos. Ambos esperaban a que ésta situación mejorara cuando acabe ese semestre y salgan del instituto para comenzar la vida universitaria. Vida universitaria que compartirían en la poblada ciudad de Tokio. Claro, para eso aún faltaban dos meses completos.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos de color ámbar y cuerpo esculpido con cincel, estaba bastante molesto, pues desafiando las advertencias de su madre, había viajado para pasar un par de días con su novia y ahora ella se empeñaba en realizar ese extraño ritual.

-¡Expecto Patronum! – Entonó de nueva cuenta la chica, mientras batía en el aire una rama vieja, intentando así que aparezca una luminosa figura – ¡Expecto Patronum!

-¡Sakura, deja ya eso! – Gimió el molesto mientras cambiaba la presión del puente de su nariz, a sus sienes –. Sólo usa una carta y ya está, por favor.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. – Aseguró ella con un leve tono de advertencia en su voz –. Si Hermione, que era hija de padres muggles, puede hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo. ¡Así que lo haré!

-Te recuerdo que ya tienes magia. – Se medio burló –. Y Harry Potter es sólo una película.

El castaño se arrepintió de inmediato al ver el ceño mortalmente fruncido de su novia. Había tocado una fibra sensible en ella. Suspiró. Sabía que ahora debería rogar para ser perdonado.

Sakura Kinomoto -hasta sus cortos once años- había sido la típica chica, en el típico pueblo, con los típicos dramas que cualquiera puede tener a esa edad. Tenía un padre amoroso, un hermano protector, un primer amor, una mejor amiga, grandes compañeros, una habilidad innata para los deportes y era conocida por sus despistes y su ligera torpeza. Era, por así decirlo, completamente normal.

Cuando abrió un empolvado libro lleno de cartas mágicas y conoció a esa especie de peluche parlante, su vida tuvo un cambio radical. Al momento de ponerse en busca de las cartas se volvió -ligeramente- más madura. Y así, en esa situación, conoció al que fue su rival y quién sería su verdadero amor. Un verdadero amor que estaba lastimando su pasión por Harry Potter.

Abrió sus enormes ojos verdes con sorpresa y su cuerpo -perfecto, si realmente quieren saberlo- se estremeció de rabia al procesar la frase dicha por el muchacho que la observaba arrepentido.

-Li Xiaoláng – Su voz se volvió afilada – ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-No dije nada. – Aseguró, ya nervioso por la actitud amenazante que ella había tomado.

-Te escuché. – La chica achinó los ojos declarándole -en ese minuto- la guerra.

-Sakura yo… – Intentó disculparse, realmente quería hacerlo, pero ella no iba a darle la oportunidad. Mucho menos después de aquello.

-Dijiste que Harry Potter es sólo una película. – Su tono de voz se volvió peligroso, como jamás había sido –. Pero te recuerdo que yo no fui la tonta que admiraba a Harry Houdini, ese mago farsante.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esa estupidez, Sakura. – Se rio asumiendo que el enojo inicial había acabado –. Es, realmente, ridículo.

-Entonces soy estúpida y ridícula. – Se sentía herida, demasiado –. Bien.

-No, Sakura, espera. – Syaoran se congeló en su sitio. Comprendió que, nuevamente, perdería –. No fue eso lo que dije.

Y de eso, exactamente, era de lo que deseaba salvarse. Inevitablemente, cada vez que la veía, terminaba por hacerla llorar. Claramente, este día, no iba a ser la excepción. Notó como los ojos verdes de su adorada Sakura se cristalizaban y grandes goterones salían de ellos, y dentro de todo el drama, eso resultaba realmente gracioso.

Si Syaoran se ponía a pensarlo, que Sakura haga un escándalo siempre terminaba dándole emoción a sus días. Miró a su lado y vio que su novia comenzaba a hacer pucheros. ¿En realidad todo era por Harry Potter? Conociéndola, probablemente, sí. Así había sido desde hace seis años y, quizás, seguirá siendo así por siempre.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la había engañado o algo peor. Alegremente para él, no había nadie que pudiera creer aquello. El peluche estaba donde Tomoyo; esa persona -sí, seguía llamándolo así- se había ido de viaje con el idiota de Toya, lo que quería decir Yue tampoco estaba cerca; y el profesor Fujitaka estaba dando una clase en la universidad.

* * *

Cerró los ojos para idear la forma de que su novia deje de gimotear. Volvió a abrirlos con lentitud y cansancio, como si le pesaran más de la cuenta. Le pareció ver una mariposa azul volar frente a él, pero no podía estar seguro, pues sus pupilas no fueron capaces de enfocar nada claro hasta después de unos segundos de rápido pestañeo. Incluso así le pareció por un momento estar viendo a través de un caleidoscopio.

Para su sorpresa -pues no era nada habitual- Sakura había dejado de llorar sin que él hiciera nada. Algo sorprendente. La vio secarse los ojos y sonreír. Eso era extraño, pero ya que, era mejor verla sonreír -extrañamente- a verla llorar. Ella se puso de pie frente a él de un salto que sólo logró asustarlo.

– ¡Syaoran, ya sé como hacer el hechizo! –Sorprendentemente, parecía que ella había perdido la cordura.

–Sa-Sakura, ¿qué dices? –Sí, él estaba confundido.

–Eso, encontré la forma perfecta de poder realizar el hechizo.

– ¿Estás segura?

–Mucho más que segura.

–Entonces utilizarás las cartas. –El castaño estaba convencido de que su novia había entendido el mensaje.

– ¿Cartas? –Ella ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundida, para luego poner un gesto de entendimiento absoluto –. ¡Ah, las cartas! Sí, ellas me ayudarán. Ahora ve por tu chaqueta. Te espero en el jardín.

–Claro, iré por… ¡Espera! –Detuvo su intención de levantarse a medio camino –. ¿Para qué necesito mi chaqueta?

–Syaoran, sólo date prisa. Te espero afuera.

–De acuerdo. –Respondió más para sí que para Sakura, pues ella ya se encontraba dando saltitos hacia el jardín.

Sakura podía tener casi dieciocho años, pero jamás perdería ese espíritu infantil que tanto le gustaba. Decidió que no la contradeciría. No ese día.

Syaoran se puso de pie y estirando su metro ochenta de puro músculo en medio de la sala. Era alto, sí. Era alto y tenía un cuerpo marcado debido a los entrenamientos. Era gracioso cuando Sakura estaba de pie junto a él, pues sus quince centímetros menos la hacían ver mucho menor de lo que realmente era. Algo que enternecía tanto o más que el sonrojo que aparecía en ella cuando sus amigos bromeaban sobre eso.

* * *

Cuando tuvo puesta la chaqueta, Syaoran salió por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín. Por primera vez, luego de muchos años, encontró a Sakura invocando al poder de su estrella. Y lo extraño era que ella jamás utilizaría la llave si no estuviera decidida a hacer algo por el bien de los demás. Algo bueno se le debía haber ocurrido.

–Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡libérate! –Como era común, la llave obedeció y, en medio del símbolo de la estrella, se transformó en el báculo de su dueña. Syaoran estaba orgulloso del poder que emanaba en cada poro la chica de ojos verdes.

–Oh, ya estás aquí. –La castaña sonrió cuando lo encontró mirándola –. ¿Estás listo?

–Claro, ¿qué haremos?

–Un viaje a Londres.

-Por supuesto, un viaje a… –El castaño abrió sus ojos color ámbar lo más que pudo. Tragó pesado –. ¿Un… un viaje a Londres? ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

– ¡Syaoran! –Infló las mejillas molesta.

–Lo siento, lo siento. –Se disculpó rápidamente –. Pero, demonios Sakura, ¡¿un viaje a Londres?! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

–En que debemos ir a Londres, ¿qué tiene? –Su voz más inocente llegó directo a los oídos del chico de mirada ámbar. Sabía que ella no se detendría hasta conseguirlo, pero esta vez él no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

–Estamos hablando de Londres, Sakura –Rodó los ojos –. No de un simple paseo al parque del Rey Pingüino. ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos a Londres? ¡¿Volando?!

–De hecho, sí. –Sonrió y señaló la carta en su mano –. Ahora ya no puedes echarte para atrás.

–Oh, no. No creas que caeré en eso esta vez, Sakura. –Negó enérgicamente –. Esta vez lo que hagas, lo harás sola.

–Pero lo prometiste. –Puso la cara de cachorro más tierna que tenía –. Por favor, Syaoran, ¿si?

–No, ya te dije que no. Es mi última palabra.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos -y un par de besos- Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en medio del cielo sobrevolando las colinas de Japón. La chica de ojos verdes -que ahora tenía un par de hermosas alas angelicales- llevaba un pequeño bolso junto a manos.

– ¿Estás a gusto, querido Syaoran? –Preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta no sería positiva. Sólo quería jugar un poco.

–Vuelves a preguntar eso y me vengaré –Una voz pequeña, bastante aguda y notablemente molesta salía desde el bolso –. ¿Por qué debo ir yo en el bolso?

–Deja ya de gruñir –Le lanzó un beso haciendo que se sonroje –. Son mis cartas. Yo decido quién se hace pequeño.

– ¿Y era necesario torturarme?

–Te dejaré atrapado en ese bolso todo el viaje si sigues discutiendo.

–Está bien. –Gruñó por última vez. Estar atrapado en el bolso no era algo que le emocione. Se acomodó en la oscuridad y comodidad que sentía a su alrededor. Si se veía obligado a estar allí, por lo menos podría disfrutar de una pequeña siesta.

* * *

Luego de varias -bastantes- horas, Syaoran despertó por el incómodo adormecimiento de su pierna izquierda. Comenzó a patalear con el fin de recuperar la movilidad que había perdido en su reparador sueño. Algunos rayos de luz se colaron en toda la oscuridad que lo envolvía y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por el dolor que le provocó.

–Veo que ya despertaste, dormilón. –La voz de su novia se oía más chillona que de costumbre.

Miró hacia arriba y la encontró sonriente. Hubiera deseado tener una cámara con él para tomarle una fotografía, pues se veía preciosa desde el ángulo que se encontraba. Si no estuviese molesto por estar encerrado allí, y si no hubiese sido tan pequeño, la habría besado.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó entre murmullos. Y es que era difícil que se oyera de otra forma por el tamaño en el que estaba.

–Deja, te haré crecer para que lo veas por ti mismo.

–No, Sakura, espera.

Como era de esperarse, ella no lo escuchó. Lo tomó de chaqueta como si fuese un muñeco de plástico. El chico de ojos ámbar no tuvo oportunidad de reconocer el lugar pues de un momento a otro y con ayuda de la carta 'Pequeño' -quien lo había vuelto de ese tamaño- ella lo devolvió a su tamaño real.

–Listo. –La castaña casi gritó –. Ahora dime, ¿sabes donde estamos?

El castaño miró a su alrededor con sorpresa. Seguramente, Sakura estaba jugándole una broma, pues no era posible encontrarse en ese preciso lugar. Miró una vez, dos y hasta tres veces antes de frotarse los ojos con los puños cerrados.

No vas a decirme que estamos donde parece que estamos. –Esa petición parecía casi una súplica. –Entonces, ¿sabes?

–Quiero saber si es…

–Es.

–No, eso no es posible. Sakura, no me dirás que…

–Ajá, sí, si es.

–Mierda.

Y esas seis letras, salidas desde el alma, definieron todo lo que pudo sentir. Dichas desde el fondo de la garganta, casi masticando cada letra -de una manera casi ilógica- formando la única palabra que se le vino a la mente.

Pestañeo con la idea de que todo fuese mentira, pero no. Nada de eso lo era.

Frente a él se extendía una calle larga, polvorienta y extraña. Era, definitivamente un lugar que no conocía. Tiendas, gente, voces, miradas, pasos, todo. Edificaciones simples, edificaciones complejas, grandes, pequeñas, todas en un estilo antiguo y bastante diferente al que estaba acostumbrado.

Una mujer con una capa oscura, sombrero de punta y nariz alargada le sonrió coquetamente mientras mostraba sus torcidos dientes. Sólo atinó a tomar a su novia de la muñeca y retrocedes un paso chocando con la pared. Sakura no se veía asustada, para nada. Es más, cualquiera que la viera creería que la chica cobarde de Tomoeda estaba disfrutando del tenebroso aspecto de ese lugar.

–Este lugar no es real. –Dijo apretando a su novia contra él –. Se supone que es sólo una película.

– ¡Ya te dije que Harry Potter no es sólo una película! –Chilló empujándolo para separarse un poco de él –. Estamos en el Callejón Diagon. Es la mejor prueba de que no es falso.

–Pero Sakura, Harry Potter es una película de ficción. –Argumentó mirándola molesto –. No es posible que nos encontremos en este lugar.

–Syaoran, estamos aquí. –Señaló a su alrededor –. ¿No es prueba suficiente?

–Bueno, sí, pero…

–Pero nada. Ya te lo dije. Es tan real como tú y como yo. –Volvamos a casa. –Comenzó a arrastrarla sin saber a donde dirigirse.

La castaña luchaba por soltarse sin tener resultados. No pensó mucho en que hacer, así que sólo lo mordió haciendo que la soltara de inmediato. Un grito grave y quejas de dolor se oyeron por toda la calle, pero nadie volteo a ver. Todos parecían estar interesados en sus propios asuntos y no en un par de chiquillos y sus jugarretas. Quejas que no pasaban de murmullos eran pronunciados por algunos ancianos.

– ¡Lo siento!, lo siento mucho –Lo abrazó y se puso de puntillas para besarle la nariz.

– ¡Sakura! –Reclamó molesto y con el ceño fruncido –. Duele bastante. –Le enseño el brazo donde se veía la dentadura marcada mientras hacía un puchero.

Los murmullos cesaron, las personas se detuvieron y todos voltearon a verlos sorprendidos. De un momento a otro las extrañas personas los rodearon sin quitar la expresión de sus rostros.

– ¡Ese muchacho dijo Sakura! –Gritó alguien de pronto.

– ¿Será ella? –Dijo otro.

– ¡La maestra las cartas ha venido a ayudarnos!

– ¡La profecía era real!

Syaoran se puso en frente de su novia intentando protegerla. Era en estos momentos en los que deseaba llevar con el su espada y sus pergaminos.

–Tengo miedo, Syaoran –Escuchó que ella susurraba.

–Tranquila. Cuando te diga, te subes a mi espalda. –Respondió intentando no ser escuchado.

Miró a todos lados buscando la salida. Vio que un anciano le hacía unas señas con la mano para llamar su atención. Evaluó la posibilidad. Si bien el hombre se veía más normal que los demás parecía tener su lado extraño. Suspiró. Tenía que sacar a Sakura de ahí para que dejase de temblar.

Se metió en la tienda y bajó a su novia. La abrazó como si de eso dependiera su vida. Ella aún temblaba por el susto que habían pasado unos momentos atrás.

–Sube. –Dijo y ella se colgó en su espalda. La tomó de las piernas y corrió empujando a la gente que seguía reuniéndose alrededor de ellos.

* * *

Se metieron dentro de la tienda y la abrazó con fuerza para que se calmara. Era el momento de regresar a casa. Un carraspeo y una tos seca los hicieron recordar que no estaban del todo a salvo.

–Así que tú eres la maestra de las cartas. –Dijo con esperanza –. Te estábamos esperando.

– ¿Eh? –Sakura lo miró confundida. Syaoran se puso entre ella y el anciano que la observaba.

–Disculpe, pero creo que se ha equivocado. –Lo miró con insistencia –. No sabemos de qué habla.

–Oh, lo siento, he sido un tonto. –Se disculpó –. Mi nombre es Garrick Ollivander y soy el dueño de esta tienda.

Sakura sacó la cabeza tras la espalda de su novio y observó al hombre anciano parado frente a ella. Estaba asustada, sí, pero parecía que él no se comportaría como los demás.

–Disculpen a los demás. Lo que sucede es que todos estamos esperanzados con tu llegada.

– ¿Para que quieren a Sakura?

–Ella es la elegida. Ella nos va a salvar.

– ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? –Su voz sonaba molesta –. Ella no puede ayudarlos.

–Pero es su destino. Lo hará de todas maneras.

–Usted se ha vuelto…

– ¿Ayudarlos? –Interrumpió Sakura apareciendo por completo –. ¿Por qué necesitan ayuda?

–Es un gusto conocerla por fin. –Le estrechó la mano y la agitó frenéticamente –. Estamos muy felices de que haya llegado.

–Mucho gusto. –Sonrió amablemente intentando retirar su mano de tanto azote.

– ¡Sakura! –Gruñó molesto el castaño tirando de ella –. No es hora de ser amable.

–Oh, usted debe ser el otro elegido. –Recordó de pronto –. Tenemos que buscar las varitas que utilizarán.

–Espere un momento, nosotros no usaremos ninguna…

–De acuerdo.

– ¡Sakura! –Syaoran miró molesto a su novia –. Detente de una vez. Y usted explíquenos que es lo que sucede.

–Bien, se los diré todo pero no podemos perder tiempo. Aún tienen mucho que hacer. –Los empujó a ambos a una salita. Mientras le tomaba unas medidas continuó –. Hay una bruja que intenta robar la magia de todas las criaturas que habitamos en Londres. Si lo hace, será tan poderosa que podrá dominar el mundo mágico y matará a todos los muggles.

–Eso no es real. –El chico de mirada ámbar rodó los ojos –. Esto ni siquiera es real.

–Oh, si que lo es, joven…

–Li, se llama Li Syaoran.

– ¡Sakura! –La miró con molestia.

– ¿Qué?

–Olvídalo y vámonos.

–No puede hacer eso, son la única esperanza de salvarnos. –Argumentó con calma mientras revisaba unas cajas –. Ustedes también pertenecen al mundo mágico. Si ella vence, también perderán toda la magia que poseen.

– ¿Qué pasará con los que pierdan sus poderes?

–Nada. El que no sea capaz de destruir a los muggles sólo tendrá que esperar su muerte.

–Ese no es nuestro problema. Sakura, vámonos a casa.

–No, Syaoran. Debemos ayudarlos. –Sakura tenía una mirada de preocupación

–. Ellos nos necesitan. –Pero esto es peligroso. Además no es nuestra responsabilidad.

–Si la es. –Asintió el hombre –Todos nosotros los estábamos esperando. Si ustedes se van…

–Ni siquiera conocemos su magia. No sabemos como utilizarla.

–Pero podemos aprender, Syaoran. ¿Dejarás que toda la gente muera? –Sakura rogaba que el acepte con la mirada.

–Lo más cerca que hemos estado de su magia es con Harry Potter. –Señaló lo obvio –. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente?

–Oh, no. Definitivamente eso no es suficiente. –Analizaba un trozo de madera –. Pero definitivamente es una buena guía. Tenga, elegida. Pruébela.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? –Preguntó confundida tomando la varita.

–Sólo agítela y veremos.

Y así lo hizo. Agitó con suavidad el trozo de madera delicado y liso provocando que un suave viento recorriera el lugar. El hombre aplaudió.

–Lo sabía. La varita de cerezo con pelo de unicornio era la que necesitaba. –Aplaudió nuevamente –. Tiene un movimiento de muñeca preciso.

–Eh, ¿gracias?

–Es un cumplido. –Recalcó mientras tomaba otra varita –. Tenga –La extendió hacia Syaoran –. Debe probarla. Sólo así sabremos cual es la adecuada.

–Disculpe señor, pero esto es ridículo. No puede ser cierto que este pedazo de madera me pueda ayudar en algo. –Aseguró.

–Syaoran, por favor pruébala. –Puso mirada de cachorro –. ¿Lo harías por mí? –Ash, de acuerdo –Rodó los ojos. No podía negarle nada. –Veamos.

Agitó despreocupadamente ese frágil trozo de madera y un viento suave, mucho más que el de Sakura recorrió la tienda.

–Muy bien. Eres tú el que mantendrá el control. Muy bien, muy bien. –Revisó entre unos papeles y cuando encontró el que buscaba se los entregó –. Tengan. Deben encontrar a esta persona y les ayudará a encontrar su lugar. Dense prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sakura observó al hombre y luego a la varita que tenía en la mano.

–Disculpe, no tenemos como pagarle.

–Descuida. Tómalo como un regalo.

–No podemos aceptarlo –Agregó Syaoran –. Ni eso, ni la responsabilidad de salvarlos.

–Yo confío en que harán lo correcto. Bien, hasta pronto.

–Hasta pronto. –Respondió Sakura.

Cuando salieron del lugar la gente ya no se encontraba fuera de la tienda. Había una calma que sobrepasaba lo normal.

–Debemos hacer lo correcto. –Habló de pronto la castaña como si leyera sus pensamientos –. Debemos ayudarlos.

–Pero es peligroso, Sakura. –La detuvo a la mitad de la calle y la miró a los ojos –. Yo no soportaría que algo te pase.

–Si estamos juntos todo saldrá bien. –Ella le sonrió y le dio la mano. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron su camino.

* * *

Con ayuda de la carta vuelo llegaron a una extraña construcción de roca. No sabían bien el porqué, pero algo les decía que ese era el lugar a donde debían ir. El poder de las cartas parecía haber incrementado luego de encuentro con el anciano, así que no fue difícil que ambos pudieran hacer el viaje sin que Syaoran se haga pequeño.

Caminaron hasta la entrada y antes de que pudieran tocar las enormes puertas se abrieron solas. Sakura se sobresaltó pero Syaoran la abrazó para calmarla. Cuando iban a entrar una extraña chica salió dando pequeños saltitos.

–Hola, ustedes deben ser los elegidos. –Sonrió de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía Sakura –Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood. Los estaba esperando.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y él es Syaoran Li. –Sonrió de la misma forma –. El señor Ollivander nos envió a buscarte.

–Aquí todos los esperábamos. Seré yo quién los ayude –Miró hacia las grandes puertas y volvió a hablar –. Los haría pasar, pero los nargles han desordenado todo.

– ¿Los qué? –Preguntó el muchacho confundido.

–Los Nargles. –Repitió ella –. Suelen desordenar las cosas.

–Está loca. –Susurró en el oído de su novia.

–Syaoran, esas cosas no se dicen. –Respondió molesta la castaña.

– ¿Les parece que vayamos a la parte posterior del castillo? Hogwarts tiene muchos lugares en donde practicar.

– ¡¿Hogwarts?! –Dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

–Ajá. Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. –Sonrió –. Les encantará.

No dijeron nada más y sólo la siguieron. Les sorprendió ver que ella no era una chica común y corriente. Tenía más o menos su edad, pero aún así parecía mucho más pequeña. La chica daba pequeños saltitos contando cada paso.

* * *

Llegaron a una colina desde donde se podía ver un bosque bastante frondoso. Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran para arrastrarlo pues Luna se encontraba un par de metros delante de ellos. La chica parecía estar hablando sola cuando estuvieron junto a ella.

–Entonces primero debo decirles esto. –Dijo para sí misma y luego los observó –. Bien, antes que todo, deben tener en cuenta una cosa. Aquí las cartas que poseen no tienen el mismo efecto. Necesitan saber usar las varitas para aumentar su poder, si no lo hacen… –Suspiró –. Si no lo hacen ella va a robarlas y perderán su poder.

–Pero ellas no le obedecerán. Son cartas Sakura y sólo ella puede usarlas. –Recordó.

–Ella no quiere usarlas, quiere destruirlas.

– ¿Destruir… mis cartas? –Preguntó aterrorizada.

–Tus cartas, sus pergaminos, mis amuletos, todo lo que pueda ser una amenaza para alcanzar el poder.

–Sin las cartas, los guardianes podrían… –Syaoran detuvo su comentario al ver que Sakura temblaba. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó –. Todo estará bien, descuida. Yo no permitiré que nada suceda.

–Si ellos desaparecen no lo soportaré. –Sollozó.

–Nada malo pasará si trabajan juntos y pueden memorizar este hechizo.

– ¿Qué hechizo?

–Este. –Sacó la varita que tenía tras la oreja. Hizo un movimiento con la mano –. ¡Expecto Patronum!

Unos ases de luz plateada con un toque de azul salieron de la punta de la varita que tenía la chica. Todos ellos se juntaron formando ua liebre que saltaba elevándose hasta desaparecer por completo. Los miró y sonrió.

–Ahora es su turno.

–Pero no nos haz dicho enseñado nada. –Gruñó Syaoran mientras Sakura parpadeaba confundida.

–No hay mucho más que enseñar, es algo que nace desde el interior. Sólo deben tener un recuerdo que los haga felices en mente y todo lo demás será sencillo.

–Pero no sabemos como hacerlo. –Replico Sakura.

–Si lo saben. Sólo deben intentarlo. Primero tú Sakura.

Sakura suspiró. Buscó el recuerdo más feliz que tuviese. Le era difícil decidirse por uno, pues tenía bastantes. Un paseo con su madre, una cena con su padre, un abrazo de su hermano, la recolección de las cartas, su amiga Tomoyo y el más puro y sencillo de todos, un torpe beso infantil. Sonrió. Lo había encontrado. Sacó la varita que tenía en el bolso donde había llevado a Syaoran y la agitó.

– ¡Expecto Patronum! –Dijo con la voz clara y delicada. De la punta de la varita salieron chipas.

Por un momento pensó que no había funcionado, pero al instante miles de hilos en un plata claro comenzaron a trazar en el aire un bello lobo que caminaba pausadamente hasta elevarse y desaparecer.

– ¡Muy bien! –Aplaudió la chica que la instruía – ¿Lo habías practicado antes?

–Sí, pero jamás había resultado. –Dijo algo avergonzada –Creo que el recuerdo que había elegido no era el perfecto.

– ¿Y que fue lo que recordaste? –Preguntó ansioso el castaño.

–Mi primer beso. –Reconoció y ambos se sonrojaron. Luna sonrió al verlos así.

– ¿Les han dicho que son románticos? –Rio un poco y aplaudió –. Lo son. Bien, ahora es tú turno. –Señaló al castaño –. Muéstranos que tienes.

–Bien…

Si hubiese sido sincero, habría sido capaz de reconocer que no estaba seguro de lo que hacía y que no creía poder hacerlo jamás. Es que todo le parecía irreal. La llegada a ese lugar, la gente con magia, el extraño anciano que le regaló esas varitas, la chica que hablaba de unos seres que ni siquiera existían y esas extrañas chipas azules que salían cuando Sakura agitaba ese trocito de madera. No estaba seguro de nada.

También sabía que si no lo intentaba Sakura no lo perdonaría, así que se preparó mentalmente, recordó lo que su novia mencionó del recuerdo y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Se aclaró la garganta y agitó el palillo que sostenía.

– ¡Expecto…! –No alcanzó a terminar su frase porque un torbellino negro recorrió el lugar a gran velocidad hasta llegar cerca de ellos y calmarse.

Una risa que aseguraba que la persona dueña de la misma no estaba en sus cinco sentidos se oyó por el lugar. Instintivamente se paró frente a ambas muchachas buscando el lugar donde provenía tal escándalo. Una figura que realizaba extraños movimientos mientras cantaba avanzaba hacia ellos.

– ¡Tengo a los elegidos, tengo a los elegidos! –Se oía antes de una risa extraña –. ¡Voy a jugar un poco!

–Es Bellatrix Lestrenge. Ella es quien quiere robar los poderes de todos. –Informó Luna –. Prepárense para pelear. Yo la distraeré.

–Tengo miedo. –Sakura se aferró a la chaqueta de su novio.

–Te prometo que nada te pasará. Cuida las cartas.

Luego de un momento una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de la mujer que acababa de llegar. Estaba burlándose de ellos sin compasión alguna.

–Miren que hermoso. –Dijo de pronto –. La lunática y los elegidos estaban jugando juntos. ¿No me invitan? –Esperó a que le respondiesen, más nadie lo hizo –. Oh, parece que alguien se quedó sin voz.

Se acercó hasta el castaño con la intensión de tocarlo pero él se retrocedió con Sakura a sus espaldas.

–Miren nada más. Eres más guapo de lo que había oído. –Se burló –. Quizás te deje vivo para disfrutarlo.

– ¡Bruja loca! –Gritó Syaoran.

–No estoy loca. –Dijo con toda seriedad. Miró por encima del hombro del muchacho y encontró a la castaña. –Que tierno. Defendiendo a la elegida. Será la primera con la que acabe.

– ¡Con ella no te metas! –Gritó furioso.

–Que patético. –Y comenzó a reír como loca.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Luna se puso frente a ambos y la apuntó con su varita. Esperó que se volteara para verla de frente para pelear contra ella.

– ¡Expelliarmus! –Grito Luna arrojando a la mujer varios metros por delante de ellos y se volteó –. Ahora.

– ¡Sakura, usa una carta!

La chica asintió sin saber muy bien que elegir. Mientras buscaba alguna cientos de manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer en la lejanía.

– ¡No se cual usar! –Dijo de pronto –. ¡No sé!

– ¡Ten cuidado! –Alertó luna al ver un rayo de luz plateada dirigirse hacia la castaña. Bellatrix la había atacado.

O eso, al menos, había intentado, pues Syaoran reaccionó más rápido haciéndola caer lejos y recibiendo el impacto y cayendo malherido al suelo.

–Nos volveremos a ver, elegidos. –Amenazó la bruja al notar las formas negras acercarse. Se hizo un torbellino y desapareció mientras se alejaba.

Sakura y Luna se acercaron al chico que estaba en el suelo. Luna lo observó y decidió ir por ayuda.

–Espérame aquí, iré a buscar a alguien que nos ayude. –Comenzó a correr –. ¡No dejes que se duerma!

–Syaoran, mírame. –Lo tomó del rostro y lo besó –. Por favor mírame. ¿Estás herido?

–No… no lo… sé. –Dijo sin enfocarla realmente con la mirada. El beso lo había aturdido.

–Déjame revisarte, Syaoran. –Inspeccionó y encontró una herida que, aunque era pequeña, era muy profunda y sangraba copiosamente –. ¡Por Dios! ¡Resiste, por favor! Luna ya viene.

–No creo que pueda hacerlo más. –Sonrió –. Pero tú estás bien.

–No, Syaoran, espera, no lo hagas. No me vas a dejar. –Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras se quitaba el sweater para detener la sangre. Tiritó –, Tienes que mantenerte despierto.

–Sakura… –Levantó su mano para tocarle el rostro –. Estás congelada.

–No te preocupes por eso ahora, sólo guarda tu energía, por favor.

–Sakura…

Levantó su mano hacia el cielo y susurró algo que Sakura no comprendió. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes pudo darse cuenta miles de chispas de color plata dieron paso a hilos que se transformaron en una gran luz con forma de lobo.

La chica miró hacia arriba y vio como las manchas negras se esparcían y se alejaban. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que eran dementores. Sintió que el cuerpo de su novio convulsionó y volvió a centrar toda su atención en él.

–Syaoran, ¡Syaoran! –Lo sacudió y el chico abrió los ojos –. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Gastaste tu energía!

–Tenía que… protegerte. –Arrastraba las palabras en un hilo de voz –. Te prometí… que… estarías bien…

– ¿Cuál fue tu recuerdo? –Preguntó mientras lloraba e intentaba mantener presionada la herida de su novio.

–Sólo tenía… uno… –Su voz sonaba estrangulada –Tú. –Sakura lo vio cerrar los ojos y comenzó a sacudirlo para que despierte.

–Syaoran, vamos. Syaoran, despierta. ¡Syaoran, por favor!

El castaño sintió que la energía lo abandonaba. Escuchaba la voz de su novia lejana.

* * *

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para abrir los ojos y cuando lo logró, la encontró allí con la mirada preocupada. La diferencia estaba en que no era la colina londinense en la que había casi muerto, no, estaba en la cómoda y acogedora sala de su novia.

– ¡Sakura! –Se sentó con rapidez y la abrazó –. Pensé que iba a morir sin volver a abrazarte.

–Syaoran, lo siento. Lo siento tanto. –Lo abrazó de la misma manera –. Las cartas te jugaron una broma.

– ¿Las cartas? ¡¿Estaba muriendo y fueron las cartas?! –Frunció el ceño.

–Ajá, ellas fueron. –Señaló a dormir e ilusión que estaban sobre la mesa –. Y espero que no se repita. De verdad parecía que sufriste mucho en tu sueño. Tienes la ropa mojada por el sudor.

– ¡Fue terrible! –Reconoció –. Pensé que de verdad estaba muriendo.

–Es extraño que las cartas se comporten de esa manera.

–Jamás lo habían hecho.

–Por eso lo digo. Algo raro pasa. –Suspiró y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio –Deberías cambiarte de…

– ¿Oíste eso? –El castaño sudado, nervioso y algo molesto se tensó al oír ruidos –. Vienen desde tu habitación.

–Te…tengo miedo, Syaoran.

–Quédate aquí. Yo iré a ver.

–No me quiero quedar sola. –Se aferró a su brazo.

–Bien, entonces quédate atrás y vamos juntos.

La chica de los ojos verdes asintió y subieron la escalera sin hacer ruido. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta el castaño dudaba si abrir o no, pues aún sentía que el sueño había sido demasiado real. Volteó a ver a Sakura y notó que tiritaba. 'Tienes que hacerlo', pensó. Tenía que ver que había allí para protegerla.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró a un pequeño animalito que parecía de felpa volando mientras se reía a carcajadas. Tras él había un tipo alto de cabellos largos que no reía, pero parecía disfrutar.

– ¡Miren, el mocoso está blanco! –Se burló el pequeño –. Deberías ver tu cara.

–Es más cobarde de lo que pensé. –Dijo con desdén el alto de ropajes extraños.

–Kero, Yue, ¿qué significa esto? –Dijo Sakura con molestia –. Y, ¿por qué te ríes? –Tiró la cola del más pequeño.

–La broma que le hicimos al mocoso fue genial. –Comenzó a reír más fuerte.

– ¡Estúpido animal de peluche! –Se iba a abalanzar contra la pequeña criatura pero un carraspeo lo evitó.

–No lo haría si fuera tú. –Fue toda la amenaza que el tipo alto hizo.

Sakura suspiró. Miró a los guardianes, luego a su novio y sacudió la cabeza para calmarse.

–Kero, deberías estar con Tomoyo.

–Sí, pero ella aún no tenía el pastel así que decidí venir un rato –Se encogió de hombros –. Además el mocoso te hizo llorar.

–No lo…

–Si lo hizo. –Dijo el guardián más alto –No sé como se dio cuenta tu hermano pero hizo que me transforme en mi forma real para que venga a ver que sucedía.

–Y seguramente fue ese idiota el que les dio la idea, ¿No? –El castaño se cruzó de brazos –Me odia.

–Sí. Él fue el de la idea. –Asintió el pequeño.

–Y me envió porque podía pedirle a las cartas que hicieran esa broma. –Completó el más alto.

–Dile a ese imbécil que se… –Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones –Sólo olvídenlo. Iré a cambiarme. Sakura, ¿quieres ir por un helado?

–Ajá. –Sonrió –. Te espero abajo y ustedes dos… –Señaló a sus guardianes –. Vayan a donde deben ir. Ahora.

–No es justo, también quiero un helado. –Dijo el pequeño.

–Es una lástima. No tengo más dinero. –El castaño sonrió triunfante. Se acercó a su novia y besó la punta de su nariz –. Bajo en un momento, mi flor de cerezo.

–Allí te espero, lobito. –Se sonrojó, miró a los guardianes sin decir nada y salió de allí.

Ellos se quedaron observando la puerta por donde había salido su dueña. Kero se volteó molesto -algo que parecía sumamente gracioso por su tamaño- y comenzó a reclamar.

–Estúpido mocoso. Podía invitarme un helado.

–Deja de ser glotón. Me voy. –Ignoró al pequeño y salió de allí por la ventana.

– ¡No, espérame! –Y su grito fue todo lo que se oyó.

* * *

El la habitación de junto un castaño se reía suavemente intentando no ser oído.

–Estúpido peluche. –Sonrió y salió de la habitación –. Ahora si podré estar solo con mi Sakura.

Bajó las escaleras teniendo presente que ese sueño no había sido malo del todo. Ir a la tienda del señor Ollivander, conocer a Luna Lovegood, recibir un hechizo de Bellatrix Lestrenge y realizar un Patronus era el deseo de cualquier fan.

Se puso la chaqueta y vio que Sakura estaba lista. La tomó de la mano y la sacó del lugar. La miró sin decir palabra alguna. Sin duda tener un sueño en el que estuviera su novia era el mejor de todos.

Fin.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora**_

* * *

_¡Tah dah! Eh aquí la historia para mi amiga secreta no tan secreta, Daniela Srta. Frutilla._

_Nee-chan, ya sé que no es ni tan romántica, ni tan fantasiosa y dudo que tenga alguna pizca de sentido -sin contar que me pasé por muchas palabras-, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti, porque ya sabes, eso es lo que hacemos las hermanas. Espero que te guste aunque sea un poquito._

_Tuve bastante ayuda con esta historia porque me costó mucho más de lo que pensé. Sí, fresa salvaje, me costó. Incluso le pedí ayuda a ese chico con el que crees que te engaño -que repito, no es así- para que me diera alguna idea._

_Bueno, aquí está el resultado. No es la historia maestra, pero es la que hice con amor. Así que el que la lea, espero que la disfrute a pesar de todo._

_Sé que debí haberla subido ayer, pero FF se negaba a abrir. Así que disculpa la larrrrrrrrrga espera._

_Bien, me despido. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! C:_


End file.
